


love until we burn up

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Cabins, Cunnilingus, F/F, Infidelity, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Eva takes her girlfriend to the cabin.





	love until we burn up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge I did with a bunch of other girls/nonbinary pals on discord where we take Hayley's songs and write a wlw skam fic for one. Mine was [Cliff's Edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZfCUM1uyvw), if you want to listen to it before reading.  
> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Eva smiled as the brisk night air hit her bare stomach when she climbed out of the car, wearing short jean shorts and a black bikini top. It was summer and she and her girlfriend were going up to the cabin together. The very same cabin that she had gone to with Jonas many years prior. This time would be different. It was warmer out and she was with Iben, so it was going to be amazing, no room for jealousy and no intrusive friends.

“So this is it,” Iben said as she got out of the driver’s seat. “This is your family cabin. It’s nice.”

“Thanks,” Eva replied with a smile. “It’s especially nice because it’s just you and me. I’ve never been here alone with someone I’ve dated before. Consider yourself special.”

“Well, I  _ am _ special, aren’t I?” Iben asked as she moved toward Eva, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You are,” Eva breathed before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing underneath the shelter of the stars, until Eva got too cold and pulled away.

“We should get your stuff and bring it inside,” she suggested, a bit out of breath from all of the making out.

Iben nodded in agreement “Then we can take this somewhere a bit more private.”

“Not tonight,” Eva replied.

Iben frowned. “Why not, babe?”

“I’m too tired,” she clarified.

Iben gently squeezed Eva’s hands. “How about tomorrow morning? We need to christen the bedroom with our pure sapphic love.”

She grinned at the older girl. “Tomorrow morning sounds perfect. I can make you pancakes afterwards.”

Iben pressed one more kiss to her lips. “Awesome. You know that I love your pancakes, babe.”

This weekend was going to be fantastic. It was only going to be Eva, Iben, and their love.

* * *

“Fuck,” Iben mumbled before clambering off of the bed and rushing toward the bathroom.

Eva blinked awake her bleary eyes and sat up against the headboard. “Are you okay, babe?” she called.

“I’m fine,” the older called back. She didn’t sound very happy, so Eva wondered if she was being entirely truthful. In the end, she decided to trust her girlfriend. If Eva’s failed relationship with Jonas had taught her anything, it was that you needed to have faith in your partner if things were going to work.

“I have some slightly bad news,” Iben announced as she walked back into the bedroom where Eva had been waiting.

“What is it?” she asked, voice laced with concern. Eva just wanted her girlfriend to be safe and happy, and she was afraid that something was on.

Iben sighed and threw herself onto the bed next to Eva. “I just got my fucking period,” she complained. “This happens to me every fucking time I go on vacation. I just have the worst luck in the world.”

Eva leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll still make you pancakes.”

She moved to get up, but Iben’s hand caught her wrist. “Just because I’m on my period doesn’t mean that we can’t do anything.”

“Blood is gross,” Eva replied, wrinkling up her nose.

Iben rolled her eyes. “I didn’t meant  _ that _ . I just want to make you feel good,” she clarified. “After all, a promise is a promise.”

“If you don’t-” Eva started.

“Shut up,” Iben practically growled. “I want this even if I’m not going to get off. You’re beautiful and you deserve the best.

Hooking her fingers into the sides of Eva’s black underwear, Iben yanked off her pants and underwear all at once, leaving her bare to the cold mountain air that was drifting in through the window.

Eva gasped at the coldness, and Iben quickly moved to hover over her, which made Eva feel a bit hotter. The older girl pressed their lips together and they were kissing deeply, their tongues intermingling and Iben gripped her hips tightly and grinded her leg against Eva’s pussy.

With the feeling of fire starting to ignite between her legs, Eva moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth, grinding down harder.

Iben took this as a cue to move the hand that wasn’t being used to hold herself up down between Eva’s legs.

She gently applied pressure at various points around her clit before quickly moving her hand, not ever actually touching it. Eva was squirming around, trying to line up the older girl’s fingers with her clit, but it was all for naught. Iben was an expert at this by now, as she knew Eva’s body better than anyone.

Iben removed her hand completely, and Eva whimpered at the loss of pressure. It didn’t seem like much while she was receiving it, but now, with Iben’s hand gone, Eva longed for at least one more moment with her girlfriend’s fingers down there.

Iben shook her head. “Sometimes I just can’t believe how fucking hot you are,” she remarked, taking in Eva’s entire body.

“Then fucking do something about it,” Eva growled.

She snorted. “Yes, ma’am. That was the plan.”

God, Iben could be fucking ridiculous at times, but that was part of the reason that Eva loved her so much.

Moving back to her original position Iben brought her fingers even lower this time, circling the opening of Eva’s vagina.

She let Eva writhe in anticipation for a few moments before plunging two fingers inside and feeling around inside of her as she moaned and wiggled her hips.

“God, you’re so fucking loose and wet for me,” Iben breathed.

Eva nodded her head, but the only sound to come out of her mouth was a loud moan, as Iben added a third finger.

She moved her entire body toward the headboard as she thrust her fingers deeper inside, which allowed Eva to admire her tits, which were spilling out of the white tank top that she had decided to wear to bed.

A loud moan was ripped from Eva’s throat as Iben pressed her fingers against her g-spot, hard. He back was arching off of the bed as desperately tried to grasp at the sheets for traction.

Knowing that she had Eva exactly where she wanted her, Iben continued to vary the pressure that her fingers were applying to that spot.

Eva was an absolute mess, and she knew it. She couldn’t stop moaning in ecstasy and squirming in her sheets as Iben’s fingers drove her over the edge, making her call out the older girl’s name.

When she was done, Iben pulled her fingers out and smiled. Eva grinned back at her as she tried to regain her breath, so that she could get up and make their breakfast.

The cabin that Eva had taken Jonas and Isak to many years ago now had a new meaning. It was about Eva and Iben, and how their love was stronger than it had been in any other relationship than either of them had ever been in.

* * *

The following afternoon, Iben and Eva decided to venture down to the lake, which was just a short hike into the woods. They both wore just their bikinis and towels, as it was hot outside and they were planning on tanning and possibly wading in the water.

Iben dropped her stuff off at the shore and sprinted into the water until it was up to her waist before diving in and coming back up, shivering from the cold water.

“Come on in, the water’s perfect!” Iben lied.

Eva gently set her stuff down before slowly approaching the lake and setting her feet down into the icy mountain water. The bottom of the lake was filled with large rocks, so it wasn’t exactly comfortable. After a moment Eva turned around to exit the lake, but she felt skinny arms wrap around her and pull her deeper into the water.

“Iben, stop!” she shrieked, but she was laughing, so Iben didn’t take her request seriously, and kept moving deeper into the water.

“Seriously, Iben. Stop,” Eva repeated, in a more panicked voice.

She tried to set her down, but Eva quickly clasped her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders so she wouldn’t slip into the deep water.

“What’s wrong?” Iben inquired, seeming incredibly confused.

“I can’t swim,” Eva confessed. “I never learned how. I just suggested that we come out here to tan and to put our feet in. I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

“Hey,” Iben started, wrapping her hands around her girlfriend’s waist. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. I wouldn’t let you drown, Eva.”

Eva nodded and pressed the side of her face into Iben’s neck and allowed her girlfriend to carry her even deeper into the water, kicking her legs hard enough so that both of them could stay afloat. And, for once, Eva felt safe in the lake.

The water usually scared her. When she was young, she would have nightmares of it filling her lungs and stealing her breath from her. But now, with Iben, Eva felt like she could face her fear. Maybe one day she would learn how to swim. Maybe Iben could teach her.

* * *

The following morning, the two of them decided to go into the nearby town together and spend the day there. They began their day by going to a diner for breakfast, where the food was decent and the staff was extremely kind and accepting of the fact that they were two girls that were in love.

And then they went to the arcade.

When Eva was younger, before her mother and father had gotten a divorce, she used to go to the cabin with both of her parents every summer for vacation. Every year, her father would take her to this arcade and they would play games together until the sun fell below the horizon and they had to return for a late dinner.

It was one of the last good memories she had of him. All the others were tainted by his arguments with her mother and all the fucking cheating. But, despite everything, Eva’s childhood wasn’t so bad. She enjoyed her time with her father, and the arcade was kind of symbolic of that.

Eva was ecstatic to finally be able to share it with Iben, as she had never set foot in the arcade since her parents split up.

“Isn’t this a bit nerdy,” Iben teased as Eva pulled her inside.

“Shut up,” Eva laughed. “It’s special for me.”

“Yeah,” Iben replied. “Because you’re a nerd.”

She shoved the older girl playfully. “I am  _ not _ a nerd, Iben.”

“Yes you are,” Iben started, “but you’re my nerd, so I think that’s a good thing.”

Iben grabbed Eva’s hand and squeezed as they wandered through the arcade before finally settling on a game to play, which was some weird version of pinball.

They had fun, moving from one game to the next. Despite Iben’s initial hesitance, she seemed to be enjoying the day just as much as Eva was.

While Eva was playing Pac-Man on one of the machines, Iben was on her phone texting, but it didn’t bother her too much. It was a single player game. Only one of them could play at a time.

“Who are you texting?” Eva asked out of curiosity as Iben smiled down at her phone. It was probably Iben’s mom and, if so, she kind of wanted to say hi.

Iben’s face went pale and she locked her phone before smiling awkwardly. “It was nobody,” she assured Eva. “Just Lise from my drama class.”

Eva nodded, feeling a bit unsure. She knew that she should trust Iben. After all, lack of trust was what had torn her relationship with Jonas apart. Maybe Iben had a surprise for her. Or perhaps something had happened, something that she would tell Eva on her own time.

“How is Lise?” Eva asked her girlfriend. “I haven’t seen her since we went to her birthday party a few months back.”

The older girl shrugged nonchalantly. “She’s fine, I guess. She’s started dating a girl that goes to uni in Trondheim and long distance hasn’t been an issue for them.”

“That’s good,” Eva replied. Then a semi-awkward silence passed between the two of them while Eva kept playing until a ghost finally caught up to Pac-Man.

When Eva backed away from the machine, Iben pulled her toward the hallway where the restrooms were and pressed her against the wall, slamming their lips together.

The kiss was steamy and made Eva a bit wet, but it also made her very unsure. It seemed like Iben was keeping secrets and trying to compensate for them, but Eva was willing to give her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt. She didn’t want to lose her in the same way that she had lost Jonas.

* * *

The went to a pizza place for dinner. It was fairly new to the town, so Eva had not been there before, but it seemed to be pretty good. The staff was kind, as usual, and the pizza was definitely worth the wait.

Yes, the restaurant wasn’t a problem, but that didn’t mean that there were not any issues at dinner that night.

Iben spent the entire meal on her phone. It seemed like Eva was just talking to herself, which made her a bit upset. This trip was supposed to be about them, but it seemed like Iben was on an entirely different plane of existence.

“Are you doing okay?” Eva finally asked. She was nearly done eating, but Iben had barely touched her pizza since she was so distracted.

“Huh?” Iben grunted, finally looking up from the phone in her hands.

“Are you doing okay?” she repeated, a little irritated.

“Of course,” Iben replied with a smile. “I’m really enjoying this trip.”

“Are you?” Eva asked with uncertainty. “Because I feel like you’ve spent most of today ignoring me in favor of whoever you’re texting, whether it be Lise from drama class or someone else.”

Iben raised her eyebrows. “Are you trying to accuse me of something?”

Eva crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m just pointing out that I feel like I’m being ignored. Should I be accusing you of something?”

“Who the hell do you think I am, Eva?” Iben inquired. “Relax. I’m texting Ana, just like I told you in the arcade.”

“You told me you were texting Lise,” Eva replied, feeling more unsure than ever.

Iben’s eyes widened. “Yes, sorry. That’s what I meant. I was texting Lise from drama.”

Eva frowned a little and went back to eating her dinner. The rest of their meal passed in an unbreakable silence.

* * *

Eva climbed in the driver’s seat of the car to drive them back to the cabin. Maybe the seclusion would allow them to be closer again and to move past their argument.

They drove back to the cabin silently, with only the soft music from the radio filling the car.

When they pulled into the drive, Eva snuck a glance at the name at the top of Iben’s messages.

It said Christoffer.

Eva turned to her girlfriend. “Why are you texting Chris?”

Without hesitance, Iben locked her phone. “I’m not,” she lied.

“I saw your phone,” Eva informed her. “I know that you were texting him.”

“Why were you looking at my phone?!” Iben exclaimed.

“I just saw it!” Eva protested. “Do you think that I wanted to know that you and Chris have been texting?”

“Then why the fuck do you care?” Iben shouted.

“Because I love you!” Eva practically screamed.

Iben moved in to kiss her, but Eva shoved her away. “Don’t give me that right now,” she whispered.

“I am allowed to have friends, Eva,” Iben said coldly before climbing out of the passenger’s seat and slamming the door shut behind her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Eva leaned forward against the steering wheel and let the tears fall. She loved Iben with all of her heart, but now she was going to lose her just like she lost Jonas.

* * *

Even after the awful day that they had had, Iben and Eva still slept in the same bed that night. Neither of them wanted to admit that something was off with their relationship, so they laid in bed together, pretending that everything was as it always had been.

But it wasn’t the truth, and they learned that pretty quickly. Although Iben was laying right beside Eva, it felt like she was miles away. They both tossed and turned through the night, longing proximity but being too afraid to talk things out so they could have it.

Eventually, sleep overtook Eva’s eyes. She dreamt of the first time she had kissed Iben. It was at a party and her tongue tasted of vodka, but it was still lovely. The perfume that Iben had worn that night had smelled of spring flowers, which made Eva swoon. When Iben dragged Eva up to the bedroom, she had known there would be no going back. She and Iben were truly meant to be.

Eva’s eyes fluttered awake as the sunlight drifted in through the translucent white curtains. There was a buzzing sound beside her. It was coming from Iben’s phone.

She lightly pinched herself to ensure that she wasn’t dreaming. An intense feeling of deja vu overcame her. It was all happening again. Her mind drifted back to the moment in which she had saw the texts from Ingrid on Jonas’ phone in that very bed.

It had been the beginning of the end for them.

Eva knew that checking Iben’s phone could bring her down the same path that she had gone down during her first year at Nissen. She also knew that yesterday had made her suspicious and that, if she didn’t read the text, she was going to agonize over it for hours.

Taking a deep breath, Eva sat up and grabbed her girlfriend’s phone from the nightstand and glanced at the single message that was visible on the lockscreen.

 

Christoffer (8:43)

When do you get back? I miss being inside you ;)

 

The phone fell from her hand onto the bed. Her entire arm felt like it was on fire, stemming from where she had touched Iben’s cell phone.

The fire was spreading up her arm and starting to nip at her very soul. She needed to get rid of it. She needed to cool off.

Eva sprinted out of the cabin, wearing just her night shirt and underwear. She didn’t bother to close the door. It didn’t matter anyway, in the grand scheme of things.

She ran down the porch steps and through the woods. The rocks and twigs were tearing up her bare feet, but the pain of that was nothing compared to the pain of her heart shattering in her chest.

When Eva reached the lake she paused for a moment. She knew rationally that she shouldn’t take a step further, but maybe the water would serve to quench the fire that was slowly eating away at her. Eva couldn’t let herself burn into a shell of a human being, like Noora had after returning from London.

Eva inhaled deeply before dipping her foot in and, suddenly, she was unable to stop herself. Step by step, she made her way deeper and deeper into the cold lake. 

She no longer needed to worry about the water stealing away her last breath. Iben had already done that by breaking her trust.

Eva’s lungs felt like they were on fire and she just wanted to put out the flame, so she laid down into the deep blue water and allowed it to seep in through her nostrils, aching for it to fill her aching lungs.

She was sputtering and coughing. She couldn’t help it. As much as she had wanted peace, instinct had taken over, yet she still refused to try and escape. After all, she was far too deep and she couldn’t swim.

Closing her eyes, Eva accepted her fate. At least she could be like a mermaid in her dying breath.

Then she felt strong arms around her waist, pulling her toward the shore as she hacked up the water that had been collecting in her lungs.

Eva felt her back hit the rocky shore before she opened her eyes. She was greeted with beautiful tan skin and pink lips. Iben.

“I’m so sorry,” the older girl sobbed, not denying her guilt.

Eva didn’t say a word. She couldn’t. Not ever everything that had happened between them.

Iben pressed a kiss to her cold lips before whispering, “I love you so much.”

Eva didn’t reciprocate. She just laid there on the shore, eyes trained on the clouds. Eventually, Iben laid beside her in silence.

For hours, the two lonely girls laid together on the beach, wondering whether their love could ever be repaired. They were together, but neither of them had ever felt more alone


End file.
